


Кто сказал “мяу”?

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Nakahira_withCats



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catboy, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, кинк на кошачьи уши хвосты и прочую гибридность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Тема: кинк на кошачьи уши хвосты и прочую гибридностьЧжочэн просто хочет построить в свой единственный субботний выходной замок из “Лего”, но что-то идёт не так
Relationships: Wang Zhuocheng/Yu Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Кто сказал “мяу”?

— Мяу!

Чжочэн как раз крепит на замок из «Лего» соединение для моста, «мяу» раздается прямо за ухом, посылая тёплым дыханием мурашки по шее. Чжочэн вздрагивает, и пластмассовая деталь падает куда-то под стол. Следом за ней мелькает рыжее, Чжочэн успевает увидеть только кончик хвоста, а после пропадает и он. 

Незадействованных в строительстве деталей за последний час вокруг замка становится всё меньше, но завершенней от этого он не становится: большая часть конструктора пропадает как раз под столом.

Чжочэн вздыхает:

— Ты не помогаешь.

Тёплым дыханием теперь щекочет лодыжку, Чжочэн почти чувствует, как царапают по коже острые края клыков, и, возможно, надевать шорты, пока Юй Бинь у него в гостях, было не самым продуктивным для строительства замка решением. Но кто сказал, что увидевшему цель Юй Биню помешали бы даже штаны.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я хочу помогать?

— Если я не доделаю замок сегодня, ничего не будет. 

Юй Бинь поднимает голову так резко, что стукается затылком об обратную сторону столешницы. От этого удара башня на замке идёт трещиной, и Чжочэну его почти не жалко. 

— Чего не будет, мы куда-то собирались?

В зубах у Юй Биня, когда он появляется обратно из-под стола, тот самый упавший мост, а в глазах — азарт поймавшего рыбку кота. На его больших рыжих ушах покачиваются серебряные сережки в два ряда, руки сложены ладонями друг к другу под подбородком и щекой в самом кротком и послушном жесте, и только хвост продолжает обвиваться вокруг ноги и гладить мягкой шерстью Чжочэну пятку и стопу: кажется, Юй Бинь под столом успел стащить с него ещё и тапок. 

— Гулять? Разве не Юй Бинь-лаоши закидывал меня всю неделю сообщениями о субботней долгожданной прогулке?

— «Юй Бинь-гэ», пожалуйста, а то я чувствую себя старым, — говорит Юй Бинь. 

Пытается говорить, но из-за моста, который он всё ещё держит во рту, Чжочэн скорее угадывает, чем понимает смысл.

— Я не буду называть тебя «гэ», пока ты всё здесь ломаешь и ведёшь себя непослушней Данты.

Юй Бинь делает вид, что морщится обиженно, потом улыбается хитро, опускает на стол несчастный мост и садится обратно с Чжочэном рядом. 

Рядом с коленями, соприкасаясь кожей сквозь прорези на джинсах и наклоняя голову, опуская подбородок к Чжочэну на плечо… и затихает. 

Не самая удобная поза, чтобы как-то двигаться, и жарко от Юй Биня так близко, как от печки, но зато он не мешает рукам, и важные детали замка наконец-то перестают пропадать. 

Чжочэн воодушевляется и даже начинает через пару минут напевать под нос песенку, достраивая детали замка. И только когда со стороны Юй Биня всё ещё не раздаётся ни звука вспоминает, что не случайно про него говорят, что хитрости у него одновременно и от мэйн куна, и от лисицы. Поэтому когда на замке остается достроить три-четыре башенки, Чжочэн оказывается в замке из рук, прижатый спиной к груди, так крепко, что даже не слышит, а лопатками чувствует зарождающееся в этой груди мурчание. 

И кто виноват, что к мурчанию у Чжочэна — слабость?

И когда носом ведут по затылку — слабость.

И когда языком, шершавым и сухим, по линии роста волос — то трещину даёт не только поверхность башни. Да и как дальше строить башни, не повредив на них ничего, когда тебя вылизывают, как котёнка, от затылка до шеи и обратно. И руками своими — когтистыми, вездесущими — царапают по животу над ремнём. 

А потом Юй Бинь фыркает довольно, зная, что уже без войны победил, дотягивается и кусает Чжочэна за кошачье ухо, и запускает под футболку тёплые руки, выбивая из него глубокий стон и так тщательно сдерживаемый весь вечер полноценный и почти удивлённый «Мяв»...

Возможно, думает Чжочэн, строительство любимого замка из «Лего» и долгожданная субботняя прогулка могут и подождать пару часиков.

А потом мурлыкание их совпадает частотами, а хвосты встречаются, переплетаясь, в одной плоскости, и больше Чжочэн не думает ни о чём.


End file.
